Red Hunter
by Anony-Mus-For-You
Summary: What if Red was really a codename and there was a reason she was being hunted by the wolf? What if there was revenge, new age science, and some steam punk fractions thrown in? What if...Red was a hunter of Mythical beings and she finally gave in to their wrath?
1. Prologue: His First Call

_Red...Come in._

The crackling in my ear was getting annoying. This is the fourth time they've called in the past ten minutes. How am I supposed to hunt this thing properly when they're buzzing in my ear like this? I sighed and stood up straight. Now was as good a time as ever for a break. With no luck chasing down victim #147, a break seemed delectable at this point.

"This is Red."

_About time!_

I tried hard not to roll my eyes. There's no telling who's watching us right now. From what I was last told they had these woods all rigged up—and yet they still refuse to help us out by actually giving us information and points for what we're looking for.

"Yea yea shut it. What's up?"

_We received a recording of a pack moving about four miles from you._

What did they think I could just jump and magically I've ran four miles? That's a pretty good ways away! Not saying I can't do it, just saying I'm to lazy to really want to do it. I'd much rather be at home vegging out on the couch and downing a twelve pack of sodas while stuffing my face with pizza. That would probably be the reason for the extra four pounds of weight I've seemingly packed on. I'll have to remember to destroy the scale when I get home.

"And you notify me because of this why?"

_147 is with them. We finally got the tracking signal back. I want you to go find them and bring him back._

Bring this one back. Kill that one. I sighed and rubbed my temples. Honeslty this whole mess was starting to give me a headache.

_RED! Did you hear me?_

Oops...Was he talking?

"Yea, I heard you! Why is 147 so important anyway? Isn't she one of your new pets? You guys aren't us-"

_Just bring her in._

The connection cut itself off? Oh no, I must have pissed him off. I grin a bit and look around. The enjoyment I got from ticking him off disipated quickly as realization set it; he never told me which way they were. Groaning, I picked a random direction and headed off into the thick woods. This would be '_fun_'.

_Any luck Red?_

Luck? I don't need luck. I need DIRECTIONS.

"No because SOMEONE down in INFORMATION refused to answer my call until now so I have absolutely NO idea if I'm heading the right way or not you prick." I stopped beside a river and set my bag down. It began wearing down my back about two miles back; the relief was much apprecaited. "Do you know how much I'd rather be at ho-"

_Shut up. I'm sick of you're whining. What kind of directions do you need?_

Oh now he cared? He didn't care fourty minutes ago when I was blowing up his phone. I hope my virus gets stuck on it and destroys all of his contacts.

"I need to know if I'm going the right way you damn prick."

_Language Red. Wouldn't want your hostility getting contageous. _

"Want to know what you should really worry about getting contageous?"

_What's that Red?_

The clicking on the other end of the line was iritating me. Why couldn't 147 have stayed in the pin with the others until the release? We just had to make sure she wasn't chowing down on unaware campers. The city certainly didn't need another violent bear attack. The media was starting to ride on the governor.

"My fist up your-"

_You're too far south. Head back North one mile, and then East three. They should be in about that area. And you should really clean up your language. No one likes a potty mouth._

"Three...Do you know how LONG it took me to get here?! You couldn't call me back like..thirty minutes ago! I really really hope I don't have to see you when I get back because if I do...I am going to rip your throat open!"

Click. He hung up. Oh boy...I was going to tear him a new one when this was over.


	2. Chapter 1: Coffee Call

_Tick. Tick. Tick. Crack._

There. To my left. I turned furiously holding up my weapon. This bastard was going down. The bushes to my right rustled. Is there more than one? I growl turning in preparation. It came at me from the front; teeth bared and snarling.

_Red. Wake up._

I rub my forehead groaning. That damn nightmare really needed to go away—so did the voice on the other end of the line. I sat up in soft WARM queen sized bed with the cutest little bunny comforter.

"What do you want?" I huff stretching. Even though I didn't want to move I knew this ass would probably be telling me to get ready that I had another mission. Another day, another hunt.

_We need coffee and you're the closest to us and a coffee shop._

So that was it? No hunting a new subject that escaped? No treading over mountains and through rivers to find some wolf that they wanted so they could find that single gene? Then why the hell wake me up?

"Send one of your minions to do it."

_Red, this is an order._

"You just want to see me in my panties."

_We have surveillance in your room you naughty girl, we already know._

Heat flooded my cheeks. That jerk has my room surveillanced? Oh he was going to get an ear full. What ever happened to freaking privacy around here?

"You shit faced little fu-"

_How many times do I have to tell you Red~ No one like a potty mouth._

"Don't pretend like you don't cuss me out when I'm not listening." I looked around for a camera to glare at.

_Cute piggy panties. What I do in my spare time is my privacy._

"You hypocrite!" I growled running over to my closet. I was really starting to hate this job. The early mornings, and late nights. This guy. He was beginning to really make me regret ever joining this division. I could always be off hunting the little pastrie puffs that turn everything into sweets, but the damn kids ended up getting that one.

_Hush. There really is a reason I called you know. I need you to grab coffee and go to Derrick to get your new file._

"New File?"

_Yes. This one will be dangerous. They want an old escappee that no one could find. So it may take you a while._

"Great...I had better get a damn nice sized tent this time!" I bit down on the wire inside my mouth that ends the calls. Ha, and he thinks he's the only one who can end a call?

_Click._

_Don't you need to know what we want?_

Of course I did. I groaned trying to find a pair of jeans.

"Whatever...I'll probably get them wrong." On purpose. You need to pay for your smart ass comments buddy!

_Now now...good thing I already placed the order. All you have to do is pick it up._

"And if I conveniently forget?"

_Then you can forget a tent and air matress all together._

Damn he knew how to play his cards. I growled annoyed and pulled on the only jeans I could—skinny jeans with holes in the knees.

"Fine fine. I'm going." I ended the call again refusing to change out of my pyjama shirt. He wants to pull me out of a dead sleep, that's fine. He better prepared to deal with the consequences though. Besides that, it's Saturday, and I'm supposed to be off. I had better be getting extra pay for this.


	3. Chapter 2: Jared Jetts

I hated the building that held the information. It was plain, and boring—didn't reflect what went on inside at all. Then again, I suppose for what goes on inside, it doesn't need to stand out.

"I'm here." I sighed into the mic carrying along several coffee cups and a few bagels for myself. The walls annoying with plane light blue wall paper that had water stains from age. The floor was made of a false hard wood—with several little squares cut into them concealing hidden rooms below. These rooms were a safety measure for the clients; people who would come in wanting us to 'take care' of a creature invading their safety. There were only a few pictures hanging on the walls, and every so often I'd pass a lobby with uncomfortable chairs and tables holding tabloids. Even the people inside of them looked bored or terrified.

_Good job Red. Leave the coffee with Burnadette. We'll get them from her._

"Oh? I don't even get to see you? Thanks jerk. Dos she have my file too?"

_No. _I could hear the smirk in his voice. He loved making life difficult for me. _You have to go up to floor twelve and see one Jordan Jetts._

I groaned again. Jordan Jetts. The head liner in several different news papers right now because he was the newest billionaire that built him self a fancy castle just a few miles outside of town. Or that's what the newspapers publicized—but he was also notorious for hating anything to do with the creatures we hunted. If it were up to him, all the creatures would be dead; something that actually goes against our policy.

"You couldn't give me like a cream puff hunt or something?"

_Have I ever given you something so easy?_ He chuckled. Boy, I sure would love to punch him in his throat right now. I sighed then stopped and furrowed my brows.

"Hey wait, what happened to me having to meet up with Derrick?"

_He has today off. Something about needing a family day because of his little girls._

"Aw! Yea Joy-Ray just turned three!" I gushed a bit as I thought about the little girl. I was glad that Derrick had decided to stick with a desk job instead of getting into the field. He's much safer behind a desk.

_You can remember his kids birthday but you can't remember my name?_

"No. I remember your name, it's asshole." I hung up on him smirking. Round four for Red! I snickered walking down the hall until I bumped into Burnadette. "Hey!" I smiled at her and handed her the coffee. "So you get all the glory huh?"

"I guess so!" She laughed patting my shoulder. I couldn't blame her for it though. She was pretty cute standing at about five foot four with curly brunette locks and soft green eyes. She was half Italian and half Irish—which is where her green eyes came from.

"Hey, I'll get the prize one day!" I waved heading over to the elevators. I hated them with a passion. The inside of them was nothing but mirrors—the devils prodigy. They loved to point out everything that was wrong with me. My chest was a little to small, my stomach poked out just a little too much. Oh my god was that a muffin top? And look at my hair! I groaned closing my eyes until we landed at the floor. I'm not all that horrible. I weigh about 144 pounds at five foot eight. So I guess that works for being freakishly tall. I had a long black inverted bob. The back of it came down just at my shoulders and the front of it reached to about my clavicles.

_Do you really hate the mirrors so much? Thank you for the coffee._

"Would you just shut up? I am a woman after all." I stepped off onto the seventh floor—which was reserved for our higher end clients. "What room is he in?"

_The conference room. He claimed he needed to be comfortable._

"Comfortable? Right." I rolled my eyes and walked into the room to my left. It was used for clients who needed more than one personel to help them—like if they had an infestation and such. "Mr. Jetts I presume?" I leaned against the hard oak table. It was beautiful with intricate gold designs carved into it.

The man looked up, and took my breath away. I should have been prepared for something like this since he was on the cover of several magazines. But his beautiful black eyes and that blonde hair, well lets just say he could take me home any night.

"You must the infamous Red?" He stood up—finally a man that was taller than me. And he was built too. Yes, please take me home some day Mr. Jetts, lets make pretty babies.

_Mind on the mission Red!_

"I am." I held out my hand for him to shake. He chuckled looking me up and down. Suddenly I hated those four extra pounds. Damn you scale and mirrors! You are my worst enemies right now!

"You don't seem like a Red," He walked around me curiously. "More like a black." I straightened my back and smirked pushing out my butt a bit. I've seen plenty of movies to know how to make my assets look great even if I'm not that confident. I could always fool a man.

"There's a reason I'm called Red," I turned on him quickly. "Believe me." He smirked at me and walked back towards a soft leather couch that occupied a corner.

"I'll hold you to it." He pulled out a cigar—how classy. Too good for cigarettes sir? "You're the one they sent to handle my problem hm?" I nodded.

"Yes," I crossed my arms. "So how about you tell me about it."

"They didn't give you the file?"

"Of course not. Our bussiness likes to make things complicated for us. Makes it more fun."

"Ah, kind of glad they haven't now. You're quite the looker." He looked up from his cigar. If I weren't so damned determined not to look like a sissy at work, my knees would have given out.

"Thank you...but I need to know the details of your request." I would love to run circles with him, but I do need to get paid. And the faster I get this over with the faster I get a pay check and I can go home and veg out while day dreaming about Mr. Hottie.

"Right...It seems as though the circus I've hired to perform at the grand introduction to my nephew has creatures working for them." He looked up.

Creatures? There wasn't anything illegal about them working. I mean as long as they aren't out eating people and destroying everything, there's no reason to confront them.

"Is that all?" I frowned at him.

"I want them gone." There he is! There's that jerk I read about in that magazine! I knew it wasn't an act! Why would it be an act?

"I'm sorry, but they're not in breech of the contract. There fore there's nothing we can do." He shot up from the couch and grabbed my shoulder roughly.

"I already talked to your superior. They said to talk to you, that you'd handle it." He snarled at me. I glared snapping his wrist and shoved a heeled leather boot into his abdomen; sending him flying back into the precious leather couch.

"And I've handled it. We're not taking the case." I pushed a strand of hair back into its place and stalked out. I hated being the one to deal with jerks like him.

_Red...we need his bussiness!_

"No...we don't. Not if it'll make US the ones to breech the contract."

_But the pay Red! You could get you a house instead of an apartment!_

"Hey...I take the cases I think are real and serious. This is a man who simply didn't do his homework, and check into what he was hiring. It's his fault, not theirs." I bit down on the wire steamed. Thank god I've got the rest of the day off.


	4. Chapter 3: Temper

_Red._

Ignored.

_Red...I'm serious._

Click. Good bye.

_Red...I'm losing my patience._

I've already lost mine. I am not dealing with Jared Jetts and that's that. There is absolutely no way I was going to turna round and deal with someone who was going to make me hunt creatures who haven't done anything to break the law.

"Go ahead and lose it." I growled storming through the doors of the building.

_Red...Get back in that office right now, and handle your case. Or else I'll be forced to send you to rehab._

I shuddered and glared at the ground. How did I always get roped into crap like this? I already told that air headed jerk that he could basically suck it, I wasn't taking his case.

"Don't threaten me with that." I hissed into the mic. I hated Rehab. It was place they sent you when you stopped listening and doing exactly what they wanted. By no means was it fun. They poked and proded you, and messed with your mind; implanting their thoughts into your head. Then if you still refused to conform they would put you through physical rehab—making you rub fifteen miles a day and putting you through hours and hours of endurance and pain trials. Its something we all have to go through as we switch levels. The higher we get the higher endurance we have to have.

_I can and will do it Red. Now go back and take his case._

I was really hating this guy. But I knew I had to listen to I turned around and headed back into the building and back up to the conference room.

"Did you forget something Miss Red?" Jetts smirked up at me. Oh, how I would love ti punch it off his beautifully chiseled face.

"Of course not. I'm not so forgetful." I leaned against the wall glaring at him. He would never know that I thought he was cute, but he would certainly feel my disdain for him.

"Then you are taking my case, am I to presume?" Who the hell did he think he was? He was barely nouveau riche! The only reason he was so popular in society is because he was freaking hot!

"Drop the smug act. It's annoying. My higher ups are saying I have to take this job, and that's the only reason." I stepped towards him glaring. "So let's get this clear, as long as they're not breaking any rules or conditions as specified in the contract, then I'm not going to do anything. However, I WILL be there to supervise your stupid little party. Just in case something happens." I snarled at him.

"Wonderful then. What time should I be expecting you on Tuesday then?" That smug smile reappeared on his face. If I wasn't so well trained I would have bashed his head into the table. Thankfully I have amazing self control.

"What time is the party?" I straightened up.

"Around four in the afternoon, is that alright with you?"

"This isn't about me." I stalked out of the room. I had all the details I needed, and I didn't want to be around that asshole any longer than necessary. Why did all of the assholes have to come to us with their problems? They all seemed to think that they were the alpha breed in the whole world. That anything that wasn't human or Fairy wasn't worthy of living on this earth. Now don't get me wrong, I've taken some of my anger out on some of them, but I never killed them just to kill them. I usually turned them in for the bounty, or took on cases like this where I was paid to make sure they weren't breaking their contract agreement.

_Good job Red._

"Shut up. I'm not in the mood."

_Oh? Too bad I was going to say lets go out for drinks._

"As if I want to see you." I stormed through the halls ignoring the stupid elevator and the stupid mirror. I just wanted out in the easiest way possible.

_So rude Red!_

"You're part of the reason I'm in this mood."

_I thought you liked the circus._

"My life is a circus. Why would I want to go to one?"

_Such a cruel metaphor Red. Don't be so harsh._

"You should make up your mind if you hate me and want me dead, or if you really like me." I slowed my pace to scan the barcode I had tattooed on my wrist so I wouldn't have to worry about forgetting my badge. "Why do they have these damn things on the stairs?" I reached for the door but it didn't open. "Are you fucking with me?"

_Language. Honestly, there's more words in the english dictionary! And no, try swiping it again. Perhaps you're sweating._

I tried to scan it again and growled when the door didn't open once more. "What's up with this? I suggest you figure it out."

_Give me just a second. There may be something wrong with that particular scanner. We haven't been able to arrange for-_

__"You have three seconds or I'm kicking it open."

_I highly suggest you don't do that. It'll be taken-_

"Three." I stepped back a bit glaring at the door. This would have to suffice as my victim.

_I'm trying Red! I'm going to need more than three sec-_

"Two." I made sure my boot was strapped on tightly. Didn't need it to go flying when the door opened.

_Red!_

"One." I ran towards the door and lifted my leg slamming it into the handle. The lock bent out of place and the door swung open. "See? I don't need you for everything."

_That'll cost you about eighty dollars for a lock, and two hundred and sixty to have the scanner re-configured to said lock._

He couldn't have told me that sooner?! I was barely getting by in my damn small apartment, and now I've gotta pay for this shit when it's not even my fault its broken? Well screw him and screw this place! I hated working here anything!

Dear Mr. Whoever,

This is my two weeks.

-Red.

That's all the courtesy that high riding asshole would get! Maybe I wouldn't even turn in that! Just stop showing up to work!

_Honestly, Red. Temper. Temper. Temper._


	5. Chapter 4: Mr Jett's First Move

Tuesday. Tuesday. Tuesday. I hate Tuesdays. I should put that to a catchy tune. Ugh, I didn't want to get up. Why would I want to get out of this nice warm bed and go deal with a giant crowd? Perhaps I could just skip the party and no one would ever know.

_Time to rise and shine Red._

Nope. Of course not! Why would he ever let me sleep in? Really, I hated this job so much sometimes.

"Do I have too?" I rolled over shoving my face into my pillow. It smelled like sweat and sleep. Gross. Is that what I smelled like when I slept? No wonder no man ever actually came home with me. I wouldn't want to sleep next to that either. "Oh gross, I smell sour. Did you mess with my AC last night?"

_Now why would I do that? Come on, get up. Get a shower, get pretty._

"Get pretty? You're acting like its a date." I threw off the blankets stretching my legs out. I stared at my feet deciding which one I would be more likely to shove up Jared's ass.

_No assaulting the client please._

"Jeez...you take out ALL of the fun huh?"

_Of course. I'm basically your conscience._

"Take down the ego there a little bit bug." I grabbed whatever clothes smelled the cleanest; which ended up being a basic white tank top a blue vest and some jean shorties.

_Red...it's a children's birthday._

"And it's a rich child. How much cleavage do you think he's seen already? I mean come on, most of those women have already had several implants." I started a shower. "Getting naked, going to bathe and get ready, stay out of my head."

_So long as you stay in your pants at the party. _

Seriously...someone should really tell me where he is. I could make the world a better place for all of us if I just took him out.

There were far too many people for my liking. It was far too crowded, and a sense of anxiety filled the air. The anxiety didn't come from the hundred of people Jared had invited though. Instead it came from the small cub and her parents behind me. I had just broken the news to them that they weren't to perform, because Jared had some kind of grudge against the werewolves. I tried to tell them not to worry, but it didn't seem to be doing any good.

"S-so we're in breech of our contract?" The mother's voice trembled with each syllable. It was making me feel horrible to have to be handling this.

"No, not at all. No where in the contract does it say you guys can't get a job. He's just a prick." I sat on a chair inside their train trailer. "It's nothing to worry about. I'm just here to monitor you basically; to make sure you're not going to try and breech it." This didn't seem to calm them down either. Instead it made them even more anxious.

"So...if we accidentally mess up you'll kill us?" The father growled pushing his daughter behind him. She was rather cute with little blonde curls and the trademark whiskers dotting her cheek. Could I just pinch them and gush over her for a moment?

"No...if you mess up I'm obliged to give you at least one warning." I smiled at them and crossed my legs. "But since I don't think you guys would mess up on purpose, you seem like genuinely wonderful people, I'm sure I won't have a problem." I looked around their cramped quarters. How did they manage to shove everything they owned into this? It wasn't anywhere near as big as some of the other trailers I had walked by, and they had housed less people. Wasn't this breaking some kind of law? I mean really, a family of three shouldn't be shoved into something that was smaller than my living room; and my living room wasn't but about twelve feet by thirteen feet.

The mom relaxed a little. I must be speaking on the right level.

"So all we have to do is relax basically?" The father eyed me warrily. I guess I couldn't really blame him.

"Exactly." I chuckled and stretched my legs out a bit. "If you need anything, you simply ask me, and I'll go get it." The little girl perked and stepped out from behind her father lightly.

"C-cake?" Oh my gosh...I think my insiders burst a little bit; or my ovaries are dancing and blaming me for the fact they'll never be able to bare a child.

"I can get you some of that when they cut it!" I grinned and patted her head. Her hair was insanely soft. Much softer than mine. Maybe I should ask them what they use to condition their hair.

_Mind on the mission Red. Something's not right._

"Not right?" I frowned looking at my lap.

_I think Jared is up to something._

"Like what?" I tensed and looked up at the family before me. They looked terrified.

_Get them out of there._

I jumped up and looked out the window. How had I missed the twelve people walking walking towards us wearing black suits? Its was a circus themed party so everyone else had shown up in colorful outfits. These guys stuck out like a sore thumb.

"On the count of three I need you guys to jump out the back door and run as fast as you can. Change your share, grow another set of legs, I don't care. Get to 12th Benth Street. One of my guys will have a car to pick you up." I growled into the mic. "Right?"

_Already on it. Just send them out._

"What's going on?" The mother whimpered in terror. I looked at her apologetically.

"It was only supposed to be a birthday, but it seems Mr. Jetts has decided to make it a hit." The color drained from her face and she nearly collapsed. "Get an eye in the sky. Quick. They may already have snypers." I growled and watched as the men got closer.

_Its heading that way. Mr. Jetts is in breech of his contract. Feel free to enforce the consequences Red._

I smirked and grabbed for the revolver I kept on my hip. "Oh gladly."


End file.
